Sneeuwjacht
by Kucing Bishie
Summary: "Aku pergi, dan jangan mencariku" —Romance/Drama/AU


Desember, hari keduapuluh.

.

Seperti pergantian bulan dan matahari yang beredar sesuai siklus; musim dingin tiba, sesuai perkiraan pembawa berita dan ramalan cuacanya.

Pohon-pohon gundul serupa jari-jari tangan merangkak, menengadah keatas bagai seseorang yang berdoa; menunggu matahari muncul kembali —mengembalikan dedaunan; mengembalikan kilau kulitnya.

Jalanan begitu lengang dan sepi.

Lampu jalan bersinar temaram.

—Eren melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar diatas trotoar yang membeku.

Salju telah turun sejak lama; dan hal itu seringkali membuat sepatunya terbenam beberapa senti diatas tanah.

Ia meringis. Mengingat betapa buruk alas kaki yang ia miliki; dan usaha untuk menutupi goresan-goresan parahnya hanya dengan polesan tebal semir setiap pagi.

Jarak 1 km untuk pulang terasa seperti berkali lipat makin jauh; saat ini kakinya mungkin beberapa kali lebih dingin daripada bagian manapun diseluruh tubuhnya.

_Granny_, wanita tua baik pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja telah memberi gaji sebelum tanggal per bulan yang disepakati; _'Mungkin sedikit lebih awal, tapi ini hadiah natal dariku'_.

Eren terlambat untuk berterimakasih ketika mendapati bayaran yang diterima —dan baru tersadar ditengah jalan ketika amplop terasa jauh lebih tebal dibawah pandangan. Pemuda ini taklagi punya alasan untuk berhemat; atau ia akan membiarkan sol sepatunya menganga makin lebar.

Gigi mengatup rapat; uap mengitari wajahnya; dan ia sedikit banyak merasa pusing. Salju datang dengan pengaruh yang begitu aneh malam ini; Eren tiba-tiba saja membayangkan pemanas ruangan, minuman hangat, atau kasur empuk dimana ia bisa langsung menaikkan selimut dan tidur; _ataukah setiap orang juga sama?_

Beberapa langkah di jalan setapak menuju _rumah_, salju sebesar genggaman lolos dari ranting dan menumbuk ubun-ubun kepalanya. Eren memekik tertahan, bukan karena sakit; selebihnya karena terkejut.

.

Ilusi lain yang dibawa oleh musim dingin adalah dengusan pelan seseorang diseberang jalan.

Ia menoleh; tersadar bahwa yang ada didepan mata adalah nyata, dan mendapati lelaki lain balik membalas tatapannya.

Beberapa detik dua orang itu bertahan, si pria pucat mengalihkan pandangan —mengakhiri _komunikasi_ singkat mereka; dan melenggang pergi.

Eren masih berdiri disana; dengan kedua kaki terpaku bumi.

Sementara salju semakin turun dengan derasnya.

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin ©****Hajime Isayama**

**Sneeuwjacht ©****Kucing Bishie**

**_12.12.2014 _****_— _****_12:00 _**

**.:|****_Romance/Drama—_****_AU—_****_BL—_****_plural-plot-bunnies_****|:.**

**.**

**Bila pembaca tertarik dengan ****_backsound_****, boleh dicoba mendengarkan:**

**_youtubedotcom/watch?v=72xLRYnhxro_**

**_ **_youtubedotcom_**/watch?v=MI_-GnV65Sg_**

**_ **_youtubedotcom_**/watch?v=IVeD9b8cgow_**

**.•.**

Erzähle nicht, wie du warst, sondern zeige, wie du jetzt bist**(1)**.

_"—__Jangan ceritakan tentang keadaanmu di masa lampau. Cukup tunjukkan bagaimana dirimu yang sekarang"_

**.**

**—•● ****_sneeuwjacht_**** [Snowdrift] ****●•—**

**.**

**.•.**

_Dulu_, dia adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya makhluk di muka bumi ini yang terus tegak berdiri di dunia —hidup; hampa.

_Dulu_, dia adalah satu dari sebuah golongan manusia yang hanya melangkah mengikuti arus; terseok-seok dan berjalan dengan langkah terseret —kotor; menyedihkan.

.

Para pemuda duduk meringkuk di sudut gang; menghabiskan hari hanya dengan merintih, mabuk, berangan-angan; tak mempunyai masa depan. Kenyataan dan cerminan _dirinya_ di masa lampau.

Jauh dan terbelakang dari aktivitas jalanan yang padat, asap pekat pembakaran nikotin menguar di udara —tawa serak menggila tiba-tiba. Bibir-bibir hitam terkulum; sesekali dicumbu batangan rokok; menantang suara klakson dengan kata-kata kotor.

Pemuda itu mendesis.

Dunia memang pantas dimaki, ujarnya.

Ia tergelak, lagi. Entah mengejek dunia atau menertawai nasibnya sendiri. Pundaknya bergetar, kemudian tubuhnya akan semakin merunduk setiap kali ia batuk.

Rusuk —tulang punggung berbalut kulit; menonjol kentara diantara serat kaus tipis, bergesekan dengan dinding beton yang dingin. Injeksi kosong dengan bekas darah di puncaknya; berceceran memenuhi aspal yang beku dan diselimuti salju.

Sementara kawan-kawannya hanya berguling kekanan kiri; menyahut sebatas koor lemah.

—Toh _orang-orang itu_ tak peduli.

Mereka berjalan cepat-cepat; seiring lonceng gereja nun jauh disana berdentang —tanpa menoleh; dan diam-diam bersyukur.

Setidaknya itu bukan salah satu kerabat, maupun _seseorang_ yang mereka _kenal_.

.

Itu _dulu_, dan sekarang ia hanya sedikit; _sedikit_ lebih baik daripada saat itu.

—•●•—

Kalau ditanya bagaimana kehidupan Levi sesungguhnya; semua dapat diringkas dengan beberapa kata saja —ia adalah pria yang kacau.

Bukan sekedar kacau dalam artian seperti remaja masa peralihan lainnya; ia benar-benar barbar dalam usia yang sudah dianggap dewasa. Susah diatur, mudah naik darah, terisolasi, tertutup dari dunia luar.

Kalaupun ada seseorang yang mau mendalami kehidupan Levi; maka persepsinya akan sembilan puluh satu persen berbeda dari apa yang bisa dilihat sekarang —sedangkan sembilan persen sisanya untuk apa yang sudah nampak dari luar: sosok pria dingin, kasar, dan minim ekspresi.

Selama 29 tahun hidupnya, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri; terperangkap kebosanan.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini bermula, tapi lambat laun Levi menjadi benar-benar sering _melakukannya_.

Setiap sore sampai malam, ia akan duduk di sebuah bangku tepi jalan.

Bangku yang sama setiap hari, duduk menatap jalanan yang sama setiap hari; tenggelam dalam kebisingan lalu lalang kendaraan yang sama pula setiap hari.

Kalau bukan karena pakaiannya yang lumayan _berkesan kota_; mungkin para pejalan kaki akan menganggapnya gila. Pada awalnya memang begitu, dan mereka menganggap dia adalah pria yang aneh —dengan tatapannya yang monoton; kosong, dan dingin.

Namun seiring waktu, orang-orang mulai dapat mengacuhkan keberadaannya; serta merta menganggapnya _tak lagi ada_.

.

Levi Ackerman, Eren Jäger.

Terpaut sebelas tahun, dalam dunia yang jauh berbeda.

Hari ini, iris peraknya bergulir mengikuti sosok pemuda asing.

Dalam ingatan yang semakin samar, rumah didepan itu seperti hanya dihuni keluarga Arlert. _Dan apa gerangan yang membuatmu masuk kesana?_ Keluarga Arlert hanya memiliki satu putra tunggal —_Apa salah satu temannya?_

.

Hari pertama mereka bertatap muka, pendapat Eren sama dengan kebanyakan orang yang hanya pernah bertemu sekali dua kali dengan Levi.

_—__Pria aneh._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Eren Jäger menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan; dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik —seolah satu ton beban telah diangkat dari pundaknya.

Ia hanya seorang remaja berusia 18, tahun pertama bangku kuliah; takpunya keluarga, sedikit penghasilan. Namun sekarang ia menjumpai orang-orang yang mau menampungnya sampai ia lulus —alangkah baiknya. Ketika Eren membuka tas untuk mengeluarkan pakaian, terlintas sebuah pikiran untuk bekerja sambilan.

Kedua orangtua Eren dan Armin; putra tunggal keluarga Arlert, memang telah bersahabat dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun. Selain karena Ibunya yang sering membuat bekal untuk Armin juga, Eren tak ingat bentuk kebaikan lain yang diterima oleh pemuda pirang itu; dan dia tak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini.

Eren menatap jendela di sudut ruangan; langit terlihat sendu.

Penanggalan Desember berhenti di angka limabelas. Nampak musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Tepat ketika angin mulai mendesau dengan berisik diluar jendela, Eren mendengar pintu kamarnya terketuk beberapa kali. Disana, sang sahabat mengulaskan senyum terbaik. Ia mengintip kedalam dan bertanya, _'Apa kau sedang belajar? Apa aku mengganggumu?' __—_Eren menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah duduk dengan sepiring _Lebkuchen_ diatas meja.

Membicarakan sekolah, cita-cita, buku terbaru, apa saja. Minuman panas telah disuguhkan dalam gelas berwarna-warni, milik Eren telah tandas sedangkan Armin hanya mampu minum setengah. Dengan cekatan si tuan rumah menuangkan segelas air untuk lawan bicara, dan menambah isi gelasnya sendiri.

Ketika kehabisan topik dan suasana mulai terasa canggung —Eren akan mulai basa-basi untuk menyenangkan tuan rumahnya. Ketika mencicipi kue jahe ala Armin; ia mendapati dirinya sendiri takperlu berbohong perihal citarasa.

"Kuenya enak"

Armin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk senang, wajahnya merona; dan matanya berkilat-kilat. Ia menunduk, menggaruk pelipis. "...Ibuku berasal dari _Nürnberg_, dan resep kue ini adalah warisan turun temurun"

Eren tersenyum; "Aku pernah dengar soal itu" —kemudian ia kembali menatap keluar jendela, "Lalu bagaimana dengan musim dingin di Jerman bagian Selatan?"

"Suhunya relatif hangat. Kupikir tidak sampai dibawah titik beku seperti disini; dan kau tetap dapat melihat rumput maupun pohon-pohon berbunga"

_Tepat pada saat itu, keping salju pertama tertangkap pandangan kami._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Armin—"

"Hnn"

"—Siapa pria aneh yang berada diujung jalan itu?"

Armin menghembuskan nafas berat.

Salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan memenuhi bingkai jendela.

"Dia _tidak_ aneh, Eren. Dia sama seperti kita"

Eren tersenyum lemah, "Bagiku dia terlihat seperti korban tekanan mental dan psikologisnya terganggu"

Pemuda itu berjalan tepat disamping bingkai jendela, "Kemarilah"

"Dia selalu disana setiap sore sampai menjelang malam, dan setelah itu dia akan pergi"

Eren mengikuti pandangan Armin; dan benar saja —pria itu masih disana.

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia punya rumah? Dan apakah menurutmu dia tidak bisa mengganti bajunya sendiri?"

Eren terdiam; mencermati setiap kata.

"—Orang asing mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa ia punya perawat, yang setiap hari menggantikan pakaian dan mencuci untuknya; atau yang lain. Tapi aku tak berpikir seperti itu"

"...Setiap sore, ia akan menelan obat"

"Untuk apa?"

Eren menatap Armin, dan menyadari bahwa si lawan bicara sama tidak pahamnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tahu? ...Mungkin dia mempunyai suatu penyakit, dan banyak kemungkinan lain kenapa dia selalu begitu"

—•●•—

Sudah semenjak tujuh hari Eren tinggal bersama Armin, dan tujuh hari itu pula ia selalu melihat pria itu duduk disana.

Hujan salju telah berhenti, meninggalkan jejak berupa gundukan-gundukan tebal disetiap sudut jalanan dan rumah-rumah. Hari ini, _dia_ memakai setelan baju serba hitam; celana panjang, dan lengan baju yang digulung sampai siku. Mirip dengan seseorang yang berkabung. Eren tak yakin bahan pakaiannya cukup tangguh untuk mengatasi suhu; yang menggigit sampai ke tulang-tulang. Sebenarnya, bila diperhatikan baik-baik —ia tampan dan rapi.

Saat tersadar kembali, Eren melihat bahwa pria pucat itu menggenggam sebuah buku gambar.

Terbesit sebuah keinginan untuk mendekat; maka pada hari itu juga Eren melaksanakan keinginannya.

Armin telah meninggalkan setumpuk _Lebkuchen _lagi; ditambah manisan, kue kering, dan camilan berbagai warna di mejanya, tetapi ia sendiri bahkan tak mempunyai selera untuk menyantap sampai habis. Seandainya Eren melakukannya; maka tak heran bahwa kemungkinan dalam beberapa hari saja pemuda ini akan menggembung seperti ikan buntal. Bukan berarti tidak menghargai si pemberi; tetapi ia berkeyakinan masih mempunyai waktu nanti. Sambil berpikiran begitu, Eren melangkah turun melewati tangga dan mulai membuka pintu rumah.

Jaket tebal, syal, sarung tangan, dan bayangkan pakaian hangat paling umum yang pernah dipakai orang-orang.

"—Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Pria penggambar itu tak mendongak; ia meraih penghapus dan meniup kertas sehingga uap sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. "Ini kursi milik umum"

Eren langsung duduk tanpa sungkan. Ia melirik terang-terangan.

"Saya tahu, Anda tetap bisa hidup tanpa obat-obatan itu"

"—Diamlah"

"Anda menggambar seseorang? Pak—"

"Levi" ujarnya mengoreksi, memberi tekanan pada sketsa; Eren berpikir ia hampir mencapai tahap akhir. "Dan ya, aku menggambar salah seseorang; salah satu pejalan yang melewatiku"

"Apakah Anda dapat menggambar bunga?"

"Tak ada bunga disekitar sini"

"Apakah Anda dapat menggambar padang rumput?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah; walau sedikit, nampak ditekuk dan tidak senang. "Dengar; bocah, ini musim dingin" desisnya. "Tak ada rumput yang tumbuh sesuai keinginanmu"

"Lalu; kenapa Anda menggambar orang lain, bukannya anak atau ...em, istri Anda? Pa— maksudku; Levi"

Levi berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Ia mendongak, hidung runcingnya menyesap udara; mata terpejam. Ketika membuka kembali, iris pucatnya berkilau lemah ditengah minimnya cahaya. Pupil itu mengecil, kalau ia taksalah lihat.

"—_Tunjukkan kepadaku malaikat, dan aku akan melukisnya_**(2)**"

Eren memiringkan kepala; tak mengerti. Levi menatap balik.

"Aku hanya akan melukis sesuatu yang ada didepan mataku, sesuatu yang benar-benar ada"

—•●•—

Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarum jam bergerak, hanya kesuraman langit yang nampak. Bayang-bayang bangunan tinggi saling menumpuk satu sama lain, menciptakan kegelapan pekat. Seekor kucing tua meringkuk diantara celah dua rumah, tersudut dan terlupakan. Hiruk pikuk kota teredam; menjelang bulan berada diatas puncak menara tertinggi, suasana kota mati dan membisu.

Untuk pertama kalinya; Levi berkeliaran setelah malam tiba.

Tapak sepatu berdentum pelan diatas aspal; bergema disepanjang lorong sempit dan pengap. Tikus-tikus bergerak gesit mengitari pipa pembuangan; dan, karena berada di kota, ukuran hewan pengerat itu cenderung lebih besar. Levi bergidik jijik.

Ini hanya jalan pintas —ia benci kotor; tapi ia lebih benci lagi muncul dan dipandang orang-orang di malam hari; seperti hantu gentayangan yang keluar dari sarangnya.

Jemari masuk kebagian saku terdalam jaket; nafas beruap.

.

_Levi mengerti, ia sudah mati sejak lama._

Ia kehilangan masa depannya tepat ketika ia mulai remaja. Bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum itu. Sanak saudara; keluarganya, takpernah peduli. Adiknya sakit-sakitan; dan setiap malam Ayahnya takpernah berhenti berjudi dan menghabiskan uang. Keadaan menjadi serba salah. Dan kesalahan itu memaksanya masuk kedalam lubang dosa yang lebih besar lagi.

Levi berhenti melangkah, melewati bangku kusam tempatnya duduk selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Bangunan rumah itu kuat dan kokoh —dan ia menatap balkon.

Ia benci malam.

Ia benci musim dingin.

Ia benci mengetahui penglihatannya yang semakin buruk.

Ia benci hidupnya.

Dan ia membenci anak itu —_tidak_.

Dia benci meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan_._

—•●•—

Eren mengayunkan kedua kakinya; menepuk-nepuk tanah bagaikan anak kecil. Sambil tersenyum, ia menegakkan lengan dan mengangkat buku sketsa Levi sampai sejajar mata. "Lukisanmu sangat luar biasa!"

Levi tak menjawab; ia terus menunduk, membuat sketsa baru. Eren berusaha mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, tapi dengan sigap pria itu menutup sampul buku. "Jangan lihat"

Eren cemberut dengan lucu.

"—Yang ini spesial"

"Aku tidak tahu itu se-spesial apa kalau aku belum melihatnya"

Yang mengejutkan; sudut bibir Levi naik beberapa senti, membentuk seringai. Seperti anak jahil yang berhasil merebut permen dari bayi. "Tidak. Bahkan meskipun sekarang kau akan bergulung-gulung diatas salju"

.

Tirai jendela tersingkap; dan Armin dapat menjangkau semua.

Ia dapat melihat atap-atap bangunan beberapa meter jauhnya. Langit masih suram. Awan gelap bergulung-gulung bagai debur ombak di lautan; bergerak dari utara. Puncak runcing menara lonceng menantang langit dengan gagah. Kerumunan burung hinggap, datang dan pergi.

Bahkan pemandangan di ujung jalan pun bukan pengecualian.

Manisan yang ia tinggalkan hanya berkurang beberapa, tak seperti _dia_ yang biasanya. Armin telah bersama_nya_ bertahun-tahun, bukan hal aneh bila si pirang ini mengetahui apa-apa saja yang disukai, dan yang tidak disukai Eren —Armin telah mengenalnya luar-dalam. Sekarang, ia hanya menatap gundukan gula-gula itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sebenarnya Armin tidakpernah menyukai manisan, lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskannya kalau bukan Eren? Armin menyiapkannya hanya untuk Eren; tak mengira bahwa musim dingin seperti ini bukan halangan baginya untuk keluar rumah.

_Apa yang salah?_ —Matanya menyipit taksuka.

Tawa Eren terdengar dengan jelas dibawah sana.

Dan Armin telah lebih dari ahli dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang.

—•●•—

Sudah beberapa kali Eren mengunjungi pria itu dalam waktu senggangnya, sampai-sampai minuman hangat dan kue-kue yang disediakan hanya disentuh sepertiganya —bahkan tak jarang tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Eren telah pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Armin hanya duduk membelakangi jendela ruang utama; merenung.

Bel rumah berbunyi nyaring, ia bergegas membukakan pintu. Sinar lampu dari dalam rumah menyinari wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat. Dibelakang punggungnya, hanya nampak kegelapan. Lampu jalan berkedip beberapa kali —sampai kemudian mati seutuhnya.

Salju menumpuk di puncak kepala Levi. Armin menerka-nerka ia sudah berdiri berapa lama. Mungkinkah telinganya bermasalah sehingga suara bel tidak terdengar, atau pria didepannya ini yang terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan antara tombol bel dan saklar lampu?

"Aku ingin menitipkan ini padamu. Sampaikan kepada Eren"

Armin nyaris menutup kembali pintu rumah tepat didepan hidungnya; tetapi mengurungkan diri.

Ia menerima bungkusan hitam itu dengan setengah hati; dan, mau takmau menjadi penasaran karenanya.

"—Apa ini? Kau terlalu takut untuk menyampaikannya sendiri?"

Levi terdiam seperti biasa. Berbalik melangkah pergi; menerjang salju malam itu.

.

Tubuhnya gemetar bukan karena kedinginan.

Susah payah ia menahan giginya tak bergemeretak. Tangannya telah menyusup masuk kedalam saku, mengambil tabung dengan beberapa butir obat didalamnya. Badannya sakit, tapi ia terus menahan keinginan itu, seraya membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Levi terjatuh menimpa dinding; terbatuk-batuk. Suara berisik tempat sampah berguling kesamping dan memuntahkan isinya. Salju seolah masuk ke kerongkongan, menusuk hidung; melukai paru-paru. Pandangan berubah kabur secara menyakitkan, air mata Levi mengalir.

_—__Aku bisa hidup tanpa obat._

—•●•—

Eren dengan pakaian hangatnya; seperti biasa akan duduk di bangku kusam yang sama setiap sore.

Waktu berjalan lambat.

Beberapa pejalan kaki melewatinya dengan menggerutu.

Sudah sejak lama ia menunggu, tapi _dia_ sudah takpernah datang lagi.

_Mungkin dia akan datang besok_ —dan Eren menunggu besok, esoknya, dan beberapa hari kemudian.

Tapi dia tak muncul.

Selesai makan malam dan membantu Armin membereskan peralatan, Eren mengalihkan topik tiba-tiba dengan tema: _Levi_. Armin terlihat tidak senang, dan Eren mengetahui ia sangat buruk dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Meskipun tuan rumahnya kesal, Eren berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah _si pria pucat_.

.

Hari itu juga; pemuda itu bergegas pergi.

Diluar dugaan; rumahnya besar dan megah.

Ia meneguk ludah; menekan bel dengan ragu-ragu.

Satu detik, dua detik.

—Tak ada jawaban.

_Mungkin ia tak ada dirumah_ —Eren terus mengunjunginya pagi sebelum kuliah, malam sebelum bekerja, dan setiap saat ketika dia mempunyai waktu.

Ini tengah malam buta; dengan putus asa dan nekat, dia berjingkat-jingkat memanjat pagar setinggi tiga meter. Seekor Golden Retriever menggonggong dengan nyaring; sesaat setelah ia berhasil menapak tanah bersalju di halaman depan. Untungnya, anjing itu dirantai. Eren gagal paham apakah Levi tidak peduli dengan anjingnya, atau ia tidak peduli rumahnya dimasuki pencuri. Bahkan tak satupun lampu dinyalakan.

Eren membayangkan Levi membuka pintu dan menyumpah —namun sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi.

Ia mencoba mendekat; mengintip kesuraman rumah itu. Ketika melihat siluet seseorang melalui kaca jendela yang buram, pemuda ini berteriak, "Levi! Aku ingin bicara!"

—Tak ada jawaban.

Bahkan si anjing setia hanya menggeram.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tak mau keluar! Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

Dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan disekitar mulut; Eren mulai merasa konyol dan kesal. Usahanya sia-sia. _Apakah ia melakukan suatu kesalahan?_

"Aku minta maaf!" —Sejujurnya; terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ia tak merasa mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah. _Jadi; meminta maaf untuk apa?_

—•●•—

Sejak saat itu, pagar rumah Levi takpernah terkunci.

Eren dengan bebas keluar-masuk; bahkan memasuki ruang pribadinya. Sebuah jendela berukuran empat meter terbuka lebar; cahaya redup merambat masuk.

Patung kaca malaikat kecil bersayap berkilau lemah; berdiri mengawasi diatas piano kuno. Lukisan-lukisan berjejer rapi menghias dinding. Ternyata; pria itu mempunyai selera yang bagus dalam hal dekorasi. Eren dengan mudah menebak bahwa ia sedang berada dalam kamar Levi, dan duduk diatas kasurnya.

Tangga kayu melingkar-lingkar menuju lantai atas; terpampang ruang galeri dengan banyak lukisan setengah jadi —tetap tak ada orang. Pemuda ini memutuskan untuk pulang.

Golden Retriever yang pada hari pertama menyahut dengan galak; berada ditengah halaman; tanpa rantai, berbaring dan menatap dengan sendu.

Eren berjongkok, "Kemana perginya pemilikmu?"

Anjing itu diam saja, tak menyahut.

"Kalau begitu; ayo kita lihat apa Levi mempunyai beberapa makanan di kulkasnya"

Dalam penjelajahan kembali kamar Levi, anjing itu bergerak dengan gesit dan naik keatas piano; menekan beberapa tuts sekaligus, kemudian menarik selembar kertas. Kaki bengkok berlari-lari kecil menuju Eren, mengendus-endus celana panjangnya untuk mencari perhatian. Eren yang telah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa daging beku dan sayuran keriput; mengernyit, mengambil kertas itu, dan membacanya.

—•●•—

Tumpukan kardus, kertas, dan kumpulan berbagai alat elektronik terkumpul disana. Buku-buku milik Armin beberapa tahun lalu juga masih ada, diikat dan tersimpan rapi —ide Ibunya untuk menjaga ruangan tetap rapi.

Lampu kuning memang takbisa memberi pencahayaan yang cukup walau dalam ruangan sesempit dan sepengap ini; tapi penglihatan seseorang dalam jarak dekat sulit dikelabui.

Lukisan-lukisan itu indah —terdapat sekitar dua puluh empat sampai sekitar tigapuluh lebih lukisan; Armin takbegitu peduli sampai ingin menghitungnya. Levi telah menitipkan lukisan-lukisan 'Eren' kepadanya. Terus berturut-turut setiap hari; tak peduli waktu. Armin menyimpan semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Eren takperlu tahu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Ia tak begitu mengerti alasan Eren ingin pindah dari rumahnya.

_—__Eren takmungkin tahu, Eren takmungkin tahu_; ia menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menggigiti kelima kuku jari.

Apapun itu; apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan lukisan-lukisan ini?

Apakah harus jika Armin menyampaikannya sekarang?

_—__Tidak, tidak, tidak._

Eren akan membenci keberadaan dirinya untuk waktu yang lama; mungkin, selamanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Desember, hari keduapuluhsembilan._

_._

_Hai Eren, aku berharap kau membaca surat ini._

_Aku telah sengaja meletakkannya ditempat yang mudah kau lihat __—__jika kau tak melihatnya; artinya kau bodoh, bocah._

_Aku senang kau memuji tulisanku._

_Sebelumnya; Eren, maaf._

_Sejak awal aku menghindar._

_._

_Aku sakit; mungkin gendang telingaku pecah. __Jangan sebut aku cengeng, aku hanya jujur._

_Aku sering berada didepan rumah Arlert; karena disanalah aku menemukan _objek_-ku._

_Sekarang aku takbisa lagi pergi keluar. Aku takbisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Mendengar kebisingan membuat sakitku semakin parah. Belum lagi suaramu yang berisik._

_._

_Jangan salah paham._

_Selama ini, aku tak menoleh bukan karena aku marah; tapi karena aku sungguh-sungguh takbisa mendengarmu._

_Fungsi tubuhku mulai menurun drastis._

_Jangan menangis, dan jangan khawatir._

_Inilah harga yang harus kubayar._

_._

_Aku harap semuanya sudah lurus sekarang._

_Kalau kau memang belum mengerti, berarti persepsiku benar bahwa otakmu hanya berkapasitas satu megabyte; tak lebih._

_._

_Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu; dengan jelas sekali._

_...Tapi kurasa, sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakannya._

—•●•—

_ "_Sie ist nicht meine erste Liebe, aber du bist meine letzte Liebe**_(3)_**_"_

_Ketika mendengar hal ini, Eren tertawa keras-keras sampai menangis._

_Tidak ada kosakata yang berlebihan untuk menggambarkan keadaan pemuda itu saat ini; Eren bersujud dan meninju tanah penuh salju berkali-kali, dengan tangan yang lain memegang perut. Air mata mengalir deras._

_"__Ya ampun!" susah payah ia bangun ketika tawanya mulai mereda. "Aku ragu apakah Levi yang kulihat sekarang adalah yang asli dan bukan imitasi. Benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya!"_

_Sinar matahari sore melangkah masuk melalui celah-celah bangunan yang terbuka; menyinari tubuh remaja itu dalam posisi konyolnya. Kalaupun sebuah karya seni mampu dihasilkan manusia dalam waktu sejam, maka Levi tak akan pernah ragu; andai harus __menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan membuat dua puluh empat lukisan setiap hari._

_Objek itu benar-benar indah; '__—__Meskipun sejujurnya; nampak setengah bodoh'_

_Levi diam. Enggan menyahut; tetap pada posisi._

_Melirik sekilas; memutar bola mata, sampai kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi kepada sketsa-setengah-jadinya._

Tak dimengerti pun tak apa, yang penting kau sudah menyampaikannya —'kan?

**.**

_•_

—•● **[[-END-]]** ●•—

**_*A/N:_**

**_Ini dibuat dengan ngebut, dan sebenarnya sudah selesai tanggal 12, tapi perlu revisi ulang. Meskipun sudah lewat beberapa hari, tapi saya memang hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk perbaikan. Maaf kalau perbaikannya mengecewakan._****  
><strong>

**_Anda dapat menebak akhir dari cerita ini._**

**(1) **Pepatah dari **_(Aphorismus von Aus Albanien)_**

**(2) ****"****Show me an angel, and I'll paint one!"** —quote dari **_(Gustave Courbet)_**; tokoh realisme Prancis.  
>Beliau berpendapat bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang konkrit.<p>

**(3) Sie ist nicht meine erste Liebe, aber du bist meine letzte Liebe**

**_"_****_Kamu memang bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi kamu cinta terakhirku"_** —**_(NN)_**

Anda sekalian pantas tertawa kalau Levi berkata seperti ini; sungguh.


End file.
